


a gentle moment

by angrylizardjacket (ephemeralstar)



Series: And All The Queen's Men 'verse [10]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, and gizelle's dad doesn't like roger, discussions of family, which is news to roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/angrylizardjacket
Summary: Roger and Gizelle prepare to host Gizelle's family for Christmas, and some news about her father comes to light. Well, it's news to Roger at least.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Lee (Motley Crue)/Original Female Character(s) (Mentioned)
Series: And All The Queen's Men 'verse [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1205551
Kudos: 1





	a gentle moment

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve Missed Gizelle So Much. This was meant to be longer, but alas. Christmas fluff, mentions of Motley Crue and some explaining of Gizelle’s family.

"Why is this the first time we've had your full family around?" Roger asks, squinting at the oven, where the roast had been steadily slow-cooking away for several hours.

"Because..." Giselle hesitated for a moment where she was chopping vegetables, "because we've been busy touring when everyone else's schedule aligned,” and she paused for the barest moment before conceding; “among other things." Other things was the year and a half they had been separated, though neither likes to say it out loud.

"We all got together for Gabrielle's vow renewal last summer," Roger counters, standing back up and pulling open the cabinet beside the sink, rummaging through it for their big baking tray. Gizelle makes a noise in the back of her throat at his comment.

"'Vanna wasn't there," she reminded softly, before shaking her head, as if to clear the thought, "my father's a very busy man, he can't just make time for a little dinner."

"'Zelle, it's _Christmas_."

There’s a long silence that follows, Giselle watches him line the baking tray as an excuse in order to avoid answering.

“I know how to line a baking tray,” Roger told her with a fond exasperation, pressing the baking paper carefully into the corners so it would sit flat. Gizelle hummed, but kept quiet as she filled the tray with vegetables.

“Roger,” she says, gently pleading, asking him to see reason before she’d even spoken the truth, “you _know_ my father still hasn’t really forgiven you for, well,” and at this she tries not to smile, though it’s still there at the edge of her lips, “ _marrying me_.”

“He hasn’t forgiven me for marrying you?” Roger’s voice leaps an entire octave in disbelief. His eyes going wide where he’s been basting the vegetables in butter. Brush still in hand, he turns his whole body to face Gizelle, who’s trying very hard not to laugh, especially since it’s the truth. Seeing him so up in arms, and yet so domestic, is quite endearing, though it’s not exactly the opportune moment to mention it. “I mean, I know he and I have had our differences but -”

“Sweetheart, he’s never really liked you.”

“Apparently,” Roger turns back to the vegetables, audibly miffed, “I’ve been living in a fantasy world for the past three years, where my wife’s dad _doesn’t_ hate my guts.” And he goes back to basting, ruminating on this new information, though it amuses Gizelle to no end, and she takes the moment to wrap her arms around him, standing behind him and pressing her lips to his shoulder. She can feel the tension ease from him, just a little, from the contact alone. She also doesn’t disagree.

“Apart from marrying his heir,” Roger rolls his eyes, but the phrasing makes her laugh, “what have I done to piss him off?” 

Gizelle shrugs, which Roger can feel, before she steps back from him, crossing her arms and watching as he puts the tray of vegetables into the oven.

“Darling, you know me, and you know my family values nothing if not loyalty,” and Gizelle chooses her next words carefully; "he’s always been _protective,_ and I won't say that everything that happened with Dominique didn't... exacerbate that -"

"I don't know why he's so bothered;” Roger shuts the oven, skin prickling with the heat, and the reminder of his own misdeeds, “you're -"

"Do not say I'm over it," Gizelle warns, and Roger presses his lips together, reconsidering his words as he turns back to her.

"You're dealing with the events that happened - quite a while ago, mind you - in a way that is healthy, and with me, and that does not effect your father." Roger says carefully, borrowing his phrasing from their therapist. Gizelle considers for a moment, before nodding.

"If I'm being honest, dear, he's never been fond of drummers;" she pauses before adding, "he thinks they're reckless. And he's not fond of you specifically because I'm his favourite," she says with an air of smugness. Despite all the pressure her father's put her under, both personally and professionally, she's always held his favour, not that he'd admit it out loud, and it's been a strange point of pride.

"He's not a fan of drummers?" Roger snorts, moving to start clearing the bench of the food scraps and preparation plates that have fulfilled their usefulness, and now only need to be washed up, "he's an executive at EMI, love, their main export is rock and roll."

"You know he's always loved jazz."

"I know." It's with an air of defeat that Roger concedes, putting the plug in the sink and turning on the tap. However, it only takes him a moment to perk up again, "is Tommy joining us?"

"Much to father's chagrin," Gizelle half laughs, clearing the rest of the food scraps into the little compost bin, "that boy is half in love with you, you know that right?"

"It's endearing; he's like a puppy." Roger says with surprising fondness, waiting for the water to rise as he adds soap. "Say, who does your father prefer? Gun to his head-"

"He'd shoot himself." Gizelle smirks, coming back to join him, taking the dish towel from where it was looped around the over handle as she actually considers. "Honestly, as reckless and out of control as Tommy is," her expression sours, considering everything Motley Crue's drummer had dragged her younger sister through, "he's still somehow more favoured than you."

"I'm in the biggest band in the fucking world right now; Queen is-"

"Dear, you could be George Harrison and my father would still want to throw you from a moving car -"

"Christ, your dad doesn't really want to throw me from a moving car does he?" Roger blanches, turning the tap off, and Gizelle steps up to him, her hands coming to rest at his hips. He pulls his hands from the soapy water, pulling her close automatically, his wet hands on her shoulders. Though she plays at being irritated, wiping his hands with the dish cloth, it doesn’t last long, and she gives him a genuine, if gentle smile. 

"My father is a business man before anything else, before even being a father," and it sounds like it hurts her a little bit to admit, "Gabrielle's milquetoast husband is inoffensive and keeps her in comfort, so he's essentially invisible to him; Giovanna, unfortunately blunt as it is, does not garner enough of a spotlight on her own to somehow ruin the family's reputation. You've heard everything Motley Crue has done, but her name's never been connected -"

"But if she ends up marrying Tommy -"

"First of all, that's a _big if_ , and secondly, then she's Giovanna Lee, and no longer dad's problem." It's a harsh way of looking at things, and Gizelle's expression is falling as she considers herself, and as she looks away for a moment, Roger presses a gentle kiss to her cheek, saving her from being so blunt about herself.

"I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise," he assures gently. Gizelle smiles with soft relief, and Roger wraps her up in a hug, feeling her quiet sigh of relief.

"Mum's rather enamored with you," Gizelle admits as she steps back, and Roger visibly perks up, grin lighting up his face as he turns back to do the dishes. Gizelle watches him with a fond smile, dish towel in hand as she leans her hip on the counter by the drying rack.

"Really?"

"Well, you've proven that you've learned from your mistakes, and you treat me well," she shrugs, and Roger turns a little pink, his expression fond, "that's all that matters to her."

"So I take it she either dislikes Tommy or doesn't know what Giovanna's gone through."

"Oh, no, she'd absolutely push Tommy from a moving car."


End file.
